


O Aniversário de Harry - Drarry (completa)

by Sandra_Longbottom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Lemon, M/M, Yaoi, aniversário
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-26 20:17:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15670533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandra_Longbottom/pseuds/Sandra_Longbottom
Summary: Harry acorda no dia de seu aniversário e não encontra Draco na cama. Se dirige para a cozinha e o que encontra o surpreende bastante, descobrindo uma nova faceta de seu companheiro. E decide o recompensar de um modo especial.





	1. A Surpresa de Draco

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a J.K. Rowling e a Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. Essa fanfic não tem nenhum fim lucrativo, é pura diversão. 
> 
> 2) Contém Slash (relação Homem x Homem) e Lemon, portanto se você não gosta ou se sente incomodado com isso, é simples: Não Leia. 
> 
> Uma boa leitura a todos ^^

Harry acordou e se virou na cama, pronto para abraçar seu companheiro, mas encontrou o outro lado vazio. Franzindo o sobrolho, apalpou os lençóis e reparou que estavam frios, o que queria dizer que Draco já tinha saído da cama à muito tempo. Voltou a se virar na cama e pegou nos óculos, que estavam em cima do criado mudo e olhou o relógio. Eram oito da manhã. Suspirou, desolado. Sabia que seu companheiro amava o emprego que tinha, o cargo de medibruxo chefe do hospital de St. Mungus, mas nunca pensou que se fosse embora e não se despedisse dele. Principalmente, hoje, que era seu aniversário. Olhou em volta do quarto e reparou que a porta do banheiro estava encostada. Com esperança, pensando que seu namorado estava lá dentro, chamou:

\- Draco? - Não obteve resposta. Empurrou os lençóis, deslizando as pernas para fora da cama e definindo seus pés no chão. Esforçando sua mente, tentou se lembrar se Draco tinha falado sobre o trabalho na noite anterior, mas não se recordou de nada. Desapontado, pensou como seu namorado tinha sido capaz de se ir embora, sem pelo menos lhe dar um beijo, lhe desejando Feliz Aniversário, e sem sequer lhe ter dado um bom dia. Ainda um pouco perturbado, decidiu tomar um banho. Estava se dirigindo para o banheiro, quando um enorme barulho veio do andar debaixo. Pensando que estavam atacando a casa, pegou na varinha e saiu do quarto a correr. Desceu as escadas de Grimmald Place e reparou que a porta da cozinha estava fechada. Um gemido rouco veio lá de dentro. Percebeu que era de Draco e, aflito, gritou:

\- Draco! – Com reflexos rápidos, apontou a varinha para a porta e exclamou:

\- Bombarda! – A porta da cozinha explodiu e o moreno entrou lá dentro, desesperado. Tentou descobrir quem era o intruso, mas o que encontrou foi um Draco Malfoy completamente irritado e coberto de farinha. Olhou em volta e percebeu que a cozinha inteira estava coberta de farinha, açúcar e uma substância pegajosa líquida e amarela que Harry pensou ser gema de ovo. Soltou um suspiro de alívio e perguntou a seu companheiro:

\- Draco, o que você está fazendo? - Draco olhou em volta, vendo a enorme bagunça que tinha feito e disse, olhando para Harry:

\- Isso deveria ser óbvio, Potter. Estou tentando fazer um bolo. – Harry olhou para seu companheiro, confuso, mas depois deu uma gargalhada, fazendo com que o loiro cruzasse os braços, emburrado. Passados uns instantes, Harry olhou para Draco e viu seus olhos com um olhar gélido e que brilhavam em desafio. Seu companheiro não estava achando graça nenhuma à situação. Suspirou, tentando se acalmar, se lembrando que o loiro já não ficava bravo com ele há muito tempo. Quando se acalmou, proferiu:

\- Draco, eu nunca pensei que veria o dia quando eu te encontrasse cozinhando. Por Merlin, o que você estava tentando fazer?

\- Um bolo. – Respondeu Draco, desafiadoramente – Para seu aniversário, se quiser saber.

Harry não pôde deixar de sorrir. Draco apenas o olhou com uma expressão tão adorável e coberto de farinha, que Harry não resistiu. Atravessou a cozinha e puxou o loiro contra o peito, rindo.

\- Por que não usou magia, Dray? – Draco resmungou antes de se encolher contra o peito de Harry.

\- Parecia muito fácil. Queria surpreendê-lo. – Harry olhou nos olhos de Draco e reparou que a sua face pálida tinha ficado vermelha de vergonha. Harry riu de novo antes de se inclinar e beijar seu amante. Draco parecia satisfeito em beijá-lo de volta. Quando se afastaram para tomar ar, Harry suspirou enquanto olhava em redor da cozinha, com mais atenção.

\- Obrigado por tentar, amor. -Harry disse suavemente, beijando sua testa. Seus olhos esmeraldas brilharam com adoração ao olharem para os olhos prateados de Draco. O loiro sentia seu rosto quente, mas não desviou o olhar, seus próprios olhos proclamando a mesma ternura.

\- Feliz aniversário, Harry. Eu te amo. – Declarou o loiro e Harry o beijou outra vez, um beijo curto e doce, mas não com menos sentimento ou desejo. Quando se afastaram, Harry sorriu para Draco.

-Eu também te amo. – Draco sorriu e Harry levantou a varinha, sussurrou um feitiço de limpeza e, em segundos, a cozinha estava completamente limpa.

\- Da próxima vez que você decidir que quer aprender a cozinhar, me acorde. Eu ficaria feliz em te ensinar. – Disse Harry, fazendo Draco revirar os olhos.

\- Até parece que você é um mestre na cozinha. – Resmungou. Harry riu e comentou:

\- Eu nunca ouvi você reclamar, Draco.

\- Eu! – Exclamou Draco, fingindo indignação. – Não tenho nada que reclamar.

O sorriso malicioso de Draco deu arrepios no corpo de Harry. Sentindo que uma parte da sua anatomia tinha acordado, lambeu os lábios e se afastou de Draco, para pegar em sua mão. Com uma expressão maliciosa, Harry perguntou:

\- Porque não vamos celebrar meu aniversário em um lugar mais…discreto.

Com essas palavras, Harry puxou Draco de volta para seu quarto, fechando a porta atrás deles.

 

Continua...


	2. A Recompensa de Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!   
> Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo anterior. Aqui está o ultimo.   
> Obrigada pelos hits deixados.   
> Bjs :D

Harry escutou a porta se fechando atrás de si com um clique, mas não prestou atenção. Seu olhar percorria avidamente cada centímetro da pele exposta de Draco, que estava suja de farinha. O loiro, percebendo o olhar de seu companheiro, piscou sedutoramente os cílios e seus lábios se abriram em um sorriso malicioso, que mostrava seus perfeitos dentes, enquanto esperava os próximos movimentos. Com passos lentos, como um predador encurralando sua presa, Harry se aproximou de Draco e lhe tocou gentilmente no rosto. O loiro, percebendo que sua pele estava grudada com pedaços de farinha, tentou se afastar, mas Harry beijou cada centímetro de seu rosto, olhando sedutoramente para ele. Draco estremeceu perante o olhar predatório do moreno e gemeu alto. Harry desapertou cada botão da camisa, enquanto o loiro descia suas calças, revelando seu membro ereto. Suas roupas deslizaram suavemente para o chão, tal como a varinha de Harry e o presente de Draco, que estava no bolso de sua camisa: uma caixa de veludo com dois anéis de prata. Com a ajuda de Blaise, ele tinha escolhido esses anéis para, depois do almoço, pedir seu namorado em casamento. Tinha tudo pensado: iria levá-lo ao novo restaurante que tinha aberto no Mundo Mágico, um lugar chique e muito agradável. De seguida, aparatariam para o novo estádio de Quidditch que tinha sido construído para o Mundial e, ali, o pediria em casamento. Seria um presente diferente.

Suas bocas se encontraram com paixão, suas ereções se tocando livremente. Era bom sentir a pele de um contra o outro, o calor que cada um transmitia. Draco gemeu ao sentir a língua de Harry brincando com a sua e acariciava seus cabelos rebeldes, aprofundando o beijo. Harry o abraçou com força, demonstrando todo seu amor e seus lábios se afastaram. Draco viu o rosto ruborizado e os olhos esmeraldas o fitando com volúpia. Suas mãos abandonaram os cabelos rebeldes e tocaram nos músculos tensos de seu companheiro, até pararem em seus quadris. Acariciou sua bunda e impulsionou seu corpo para a frente, suas ereções se acariciando. Caminhou em direção à cama e se deitou, o puxando para cima de si. Harry beijou seu pescoço, desceu calmamente até seus mamilos e os mordiscou. Draco gemia ao sentir a língua de seu companheiro brincando com seu corpo, seus lábios trilhando um caminho de beijos até seu membro. Olhou para baixo a tempo de ver Harry tomando seu membro com suas mãos e seus olhares se encontraram, vendo o desejo refletido na íris de cada um. Harry colocou a boca em sua base, saboreando como um pirulito e desceu calmamente por todo seu comprimento, repetindo esse gesto várias vezes. Draco colocou a cabeça para trás e xingou, seu rosto ruborizado ao sentir a língua atrevida e agarrou os cabelos rebeldes, os acariciando. As mãos experientes tocavam em suas bolas, levando estremecimentos em todo seu corpo, o levando à loucura. Seus gemidos ecoavam impudoramente pelo quarto, demostrando o quando estava adorando o tratamento que Harry lhe estava dando. Harry afastou os lábios de seu membro e, antes que tivesse tempo para reclamar, sentiu a língua brincando com sua entrada e gritou, surpreso:

\- Harry! - O moreno afastou o corpo, mas continuou trabalhando em sua entrada e perguntou, com fingida inocência.

\- Sim?

\- Continue, por favor Harry. - Implorou, remexendo seu corpo, suas bochechas ruborizadas e pequenas gotas de suor escorrendo por sua testa - Continue!

Harry sorriu antes de lançar um feitiço não verbal sobre seus dedos e Draco gritou de surpresa ao sentir o gel frio dentro de si, os dedos de seu namorado o preparando. Harry colocava lentamente cada dedo, o preparando com todo o carinho, ansioso por entrar dentro do loiro. Os gemidos e o modo como ele se remexia debaixo de si o enlouqueciam. Sua boca aberta, de onde escapavam gemidos cada vez mais altos o deixavam cada vez mais excitado, e um grito foi escutado quando ele encontrou sua próstata. O moreno sorriu, satisfeito com a descoberta e Draco implorou, desejando ter seu companheiro dentro de si:

\- Harry, por favor. - Com cuidado, retirou os dedos e Draco gemeu, desolado. Harry colocou um pouco de gel em seu membro, enquanto beijava suavemente a boca de seu companheiro. Lentamente, forçou sua entrada e Draco agarrou os ombros de Harry com força, enquanto fechava os olhos, sentindo o membro dele preencher cada centímetro de seu corpo. Mordia o lábio com força para que um grito de dor não escapasse por sua garganta e suas feições estavam franzidas. Harry soltou um gemido rouco a ver-se inteiramente dentro dele. Ficou parado por uns momentos, esperando que Draco se acostumasse com a invasão e beijou suavemente os lábios de seu companheiro. Alguns minutos se passaram e, quando se sentiu pronto, Draco cruzou suas pernas em redor da cintura de Harry e impulsionou seu corpo para a frente. Informou, olhando para a íris de seu companheiro, que o olhavam com todo o amor e carinho que sentiam por ele:

\- Já pode. - Harry sorriu e impulsionou seu corpo para a frente, começando os movimentos suaves de vai e vem, enquanto trilhava com beijos o rosto de Draco. Aos poucos, aumentava as estocadas, cada vez mais profundo, seus gemidos ecoando cada vez mais alto pela habitação. Harry abriu os olhos e viu gotículas de suor escorrendo pelo rosto de Draco, suas bochechas rosadas e sua boca aberta, de onde saiam pequenos gemidos. Alguns fios de cabelo estavam colados ao rosto, dando uma imagem ainda mais excitante.

\- Harry... - Ele gemeu mais alto ao sentir as mão de seu companheiro acariciando seu membro aumentando, a pouco e pouco, as estocadas. Calor surgia de seu peito e se espalhava pelo corpo. Uma nova sensação o envolveu e gritou, se derramando entre eles.

\- Harry... - Gemeu, satisfeito. O moreno estocou mais algumas vezes, embalado pelas sensações que o consumiam, e ejaculou dentro dele. Ficaram os dois quietos, com suas respirações ofegantes, recuperando do clímax que os envolveu. Com cuidado, Harry saiu de dentro de Draco e se deitou a seu lado, seus corpos letárgicos do pós-orgasmo. Com cuidado, Harry o puxou para si, deitando a cabeça de seu namorado em seu peito. Ambos tinham um sorriso bobo nos rostos. Draco rodou seus braços em redor do peito de seu companheiro e fechou os olhos. Harry sentiu a respiração ritmada de seu namorado em sua pele e sussurrou:

\- Eu te amo, Harry.

\- Eu também te amo. - Ouviu a voz sonolenta de Draco, se agarrando mais a ele. Com um pequeno sorriso no rosto, Harry fechou os olhos e adormeceu.

 

FIM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!   
> O que acharam desse capítulo? Gostaram? Detestaram?   
> Me digam o que acharam, por favor.   
> Comentários são mais do que bem vindos com vossas apreciações.   
> Bjs :D

**Author's Note:**

> Oi!  
> Que acharam do capítulo? Gostaram? Detestaram?  
> Me digam o que acharam, por favor.  
> Essa fic é, principalmente, para os fãs de Drarry.  
> Comentários são mais do que bem vindos.  
> Bjs :D


End file.
